


Finally

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: 10/10, Crack, M/M, PWP, Smut, boobs, walter and audrey are out of town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finally, this is the moment they had been waiting for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by my little sister. it is her first fanfiction and I thought it was phenomenal, so here it is
> 
> please enjoy, all credits go to lil' calsehun

as josh climbs into drake’s bed, drake begins to strip.  now they finally get up there.

 

 “ _finally_ ,” drake says, “i have been waiting for this moment forever.”

 

josh smiles and turns over and gets into dog position. As drake slips it, in josh moans.

 

 megan walks in and says “boobs, i always knew.”


End file.
